Just friends
by Instant Maou
Summary: She never actually knew what his true feelings were. Not even a hint. She was too in love with Sasuke to take a hint.


_Warning. This story doesn't contain what you thought it might have. No Naruto and Sakura romance. Just a bunch of depressing stuff... Sorry. I'm recently depressed._

Today was a very special day for Naruto. He was going to see the love of his life walk down the aisle with a beautiful white dress, one hand hooked with her father's arm. Everyone would smile and cheer while he stood there, motionless at the beauty. And after that, he'd be tipped of the edge by sorrow as she reaches the front of the priest next to Sasuke.

The day Sakura gets married.

When he entered a new elementary school at age nine, his blue eyes were fixed onto Sakura. He watched her play and giggle with her friends while he stood by himself. He tried to approach her but he just ended up arguing with her. Even if they fought on the outside, Naruto grew to like her and he determined that he did like her. Even now. He has no idea how far he's going to fall for her and maybe today would be the time he'd reach the cold ground.

Naruto was always a prankster. The kid that would always get in trouble. He looked up to that not even once did he catch Sakura's attention. Her's was gradually taken by Sasuke. He would stay up late at night and ponder about his efforts coming to a waste. But the efforts_ were_ a waste. As he reached the second year of middle school, he was assigned to work with Sasuke and Sakura for a history project that had the time of six months to do. He sat with them and that's how everything came to be. Sakura noticed him at times and laughed at his silliness, Sasuke would sometimes sneer at how stupid he was. After the project, they started to walk home together and eat together. They started to care for each other, what they're businesses were. It was something Naruto ever wanted as a kid.

One time they walked home, already dropping Sakura off. The sky was slightly a dark shade of purple, mixed with orange and yellow. The lamp posts that stood high began to flicker on.

"Sasuke, not to get personal or anything.." Naruto muttered, the nervous feeling in his guts rising. "But.." his eyes looked the opposite direction of Sasuke, acting natural of avoiding him. "D-d you like anyone?"

He could hear Sasuke snarl. "Because this girl asked me out and that's how this thought came to be.." he explained hurriedly. "Nothing personal."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You really are stupid. I hate everyone in this school."

"Ah, I see.." Naruto replied, feeling relieved. He turned and finally looked at Sasuke's direction and grinned. Finally realizing what Sasuke said, he jumped. "Ey! What about us? Your friends!"

"I slightly dislike you, Naruto. You know that." he responded with a sour look. His face suddenly tensed as he looked up into the darkening sky. "But someone whom I'd never hate is.. Sakura."

"Eh? Why Sakura?" Naruto questioned, feeling uncertain. Like this is going to be something he won't like the ending of.

"I like Sakura."

Since that day, Sasuke told Naruto more about his feelings of Sakura and each passing day he wished he more and more that Sasuke wouldn't be able to speak to him. He knew Sasuke had a bigger chance of getting Sakura. He even got her to talk to him alone. Naruto was really suspicious and wanted to hear what it was all about but by the time he started eavesdropping, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and gave him a kiss on the lips. The wall nearly got blown away by his fist that day.

Their love progressed even further than he thought throughout high school. He couldn't just wish for Sasuke to be gone. Sasuke was her happiness. He couldn't possibly wish for her to be miserable. He wasn't like that..

She never actually knew what his true feelings were. Not even a hint. She was too in love with Sasuke to take a hint. All this time he'd been on the sidelines just watching someone irreplaceable enjoy life with someone way better than him.

Naruto entered Sakura's room only to be ambushed by her friends all dolled up for the event. "You can't see Sakura yet!" Ino said with a blow dryer in her hand.

"You're going to tell Sasuke what she looks like aren't you?" Tenten questioned suspiciously.

"Calm down. I have a few words to say to her." Naruto said, almost emotionlessly.

Ino couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him but she guess it was something important. She turned her head. "Hey Sakura! Can I let Naruto in?"

He could hear her say yes in reply from somewhere in the room. He entered and watched Ino, Hinata, and Tenten as he walked in. They automatically left the room.

Naruto finally reached to a nearby window with creamy, white silk curtains. Near the window stood a desk with a three paneled mirror. Sitting in front of their was no other than Sakura who looked beautiful. She watched him arrive through the mirror and smiled. "Naruto." She stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back. They both pull away and he was still fixed onto her. Like the first time he saw her. Just like how his blue eyes were fixated on her's as "You look beautiful." Sakura wore a strapless white wedding dress. Her soft pink hair fell perfectly on her shoulders and behind her back. She wore light, natural makeup that highlighted her beautiful emerald eyes. Her eyes were watery and she smiled, blushing. "Thank you."

"You look really teary right now." Naruto chuckled.

"Really? I don't usually wear makeup. But today is really special so.." she sighed. "Plus, I feel like I'm so happy right now I might cry."

"Well I'm happy for you, Sakura. I really am. I'm glad you chose Sasuke." Was it him or did this really hurt so much he could go down on his knees right at this moment?

"You seem abnormally normal today, Naruto. What's wrong? Girl problems?"

"Psh! Yeah right! I'm too good for girls!"

"..You're gay? Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Sakura questioned with a shocked and confused look.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Naruto snapped, waving his hands.

Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry. Well I don't have enough time right now. I need to get my hair done."

Right on cue, Sakura's friends barged in the room with panic. "We have to hurry!" Ino exclaimed with the blow dryer still in her hand.

They marched to herand Sakura smiled, her attention towards Naruto. "See you later, Naruto!" she waved.

"Good luck on today!" Naruto said with a smile and wave as he closed the door. His stomach tightened. He felt he finally hit the ground this time. The final stop of his feelings. It was still there. He just couldn't love anymore than he could anymore. He had no right to.

_I needed your love._


End file.
